1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair dye system, and more particularly to a powdered hair dye system providing improved hair appearance and convenient preparation and application to the hair.
2. The Related Art
Permanent hair dye systems have commonly been comprised of a combination of a dye material and a developer or activator solution, most commonly hydrogen peroxide. Additive materials including thickeners, fillers and perfumes are sometimes included in the hair dye system.
Typically, the two parts of the system are packaged separately until use, when they are combined in one container, the container capped, and then shaken well to mix and activate the product. The mixing container may be used as an applicator by, for example, snipping off the tip of the bottle and carefully pouring the mixed solution onto the roots of the hair and combing or working the solution into the hair by hand to thoroughly and completely saturate the hair. Gloves must be worn to avoid stains on the hands and fingers since the hands are used to spread and distribute the color. The mixture is usually left on the hair for about 15 to 30 minutes, depending upon the shade and color depth desired. Finally, the dye solution is shampooed out of the hair and the hair is dried.
The process may be repeated if the colorant is not evenly distributed or not of sufficient intensity. Care must be taken to prevent run offs onto clothing, furnishings, etc. Once the two solutions are mixed together, the mixture must be used within a relatively short time, such as within one hour.
Such a conventional system has a variety of shortcomings, including: (1) problems in mixing the components together; (2) the added time needed to prepare the working dye solution; (3) difficulty in controlling the liquid application while applying the dye to hair; (4) problems with applying the dye to hair on other parts of the body than head hair such as chest hair, underarm hair, mustache hair, etc.; (5) the harshness of the systems to the hair; (6) the additional processing steps, packaging, shipping expenses, and waste generated due to multiple containers.
It would be desirable to have a hair dye composition which is easy to use, fast to apply and provides even and controllable colors. It would also be desirable to utilize one or more additive materials which are inexpensive and would include materials to provide improved hair texture and appearance. In addition, it would be desirable to have a neat and efficient packaging method for the components containing hair dye, as well as convenient application of the hair dye to hair regardless of the location of the hair on the body. Embodiments of the present invention are directed toward these and other objectives.